


Fallen Angel

by ScarletLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLily/pseuds/ScarletLily
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote for this couple.





	Fallen Angel

You would cut your wings tonight  
only to make him fly  
You would fight and bleed  
just to make him live

Angel of the night  
there's fire in your sight  
You will protect him with your sword  
so he can live in a better world

Falling for humanity is your greatest sin  
broken halo, wings of steel  
heavy feathers, you carry your wounds,  
scars of a battle you don't want to lose.

Cast away from heaven, only for him  
to hide the darkness in that soul of his  
and when his wall are crashing down  
you will crawl with him on the ground

If you saw a shooting star  
you wouldn't ask to heal your scars  
you'd bring him the piece he deserves  
You'd stand by him until the end


End file.
